


I Will Come Back

by Willowflower_Waterlily



Series: Inquisitor Lynn [40]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 13:38:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3938821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowflower_Waterlily/pseuds/Willowflower_Waterlily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lynn promises she will return to Bryce.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will Come Back

Lynn looks down at her hand, and up at the sky. "Bryce..."

"You're leaving me behind, aren't you." A statement, rather then a question, despair in his voice. Lynn turns around to face him, her heart catching in her throat when she sees the expression on his face.

"I will come back to you. I will always come back to you, my love." Lynn pulls Bryce to her, holding him in her arms. She presses her lips into his, kissing him hard. "This isn't good bye."

"I love you, Lynn."

"I love you too." Lynn stares at his face, memorizing every detail. She notices that he does the same. "I have to go, love, but I will come back to you." Bryce nods, kissing her once more before she leaves him.

 

When the dragon lands in front of her group, Lynn hopes that Morrigan hasn't been too badly injured. The warriors rush in, while the casters and rogues hang back. Lynn and Solas cast ice spells at the dragon, while Dorian and Anders keep barriers up, and Anders keeps people healthy. Varric makes the killing blow to the dragon, a bolt in the eye. "we have to keep moving." Lynn orders, running forward to find Coryfeus.

 

The battle with Coryfeus is very much like the one with the dragon, except Lynn helps Anders with healing, and all of the mages and archers duck behind pillars to avoid Coryfeus's spells. In the end, Coryfeus calls for his god, but there is no reply. Lynn takes a deep breath and steps out from behind her pillar. "It's over." Reaching her hand out, the orb flies to her. She looks down at Coryfeus's crumpled form and up to the breach. Lynn throws the orb up, and a beam of light follows, closing the rift with a bang. Walking closer to the magister, Lynn points her anchor at him, destroying his body from the inside out. As his body vanishes, Lynn feels dizzy, and she starts to fall. Anders makes it out to Lynn, catching her before she hits the ground.

"Rest, I'll take care of you." Anders casts healing spells on Lynn. With each spell cast, she feels a little better.

"The baby?" Lynn feels worry consume her, she hadn't been as careful as she had intended during the fight, not knowing how much it would take out of her.

"The baby is fine." Anders says, smiling. "What now?"

"We go home."

 

Cheers erupt as Lynn and her group walk through the gate to Skyhold. Looking around, she spot Bryce with her advisers, on the landing between the stair to the main keep. Lynn runs up the stairs and dives into Bryce's arms. She squeezes him hard, not wanting to ever let go. When they kiss, the crowd cheers for them, for their love, for being able to live another day. Lynn reluctantly lets go of Bryce, slipping her hand in his. Together they stand with Cullen, Leliana, and Josephine, smiling down at the people who helped them save the world.

 

Lynn sits down on Bryce's lap, listening to Varric tell the story of their victory. She leans back, cuddling against him, and smiles contentedly. "I told you I would come back." Lynn feels Bryce smirk against her cheek.

"I never doubted you, love."

Lynn smiles and yawns. 

"Ready for bed?"

"I am, carry me to our room?"

Bryce slides his arms under Lynn's knees and shoulders, picking her up as he stands. "Of course, my love. Anything for you."

"I'm going to hold you to that." Lynn says, making Bryce laugh.

"I hope you do, for the rest of our lives."

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because I feel like this is the ending Lynn deserves, but let me know what you think. The original ending stories:  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/3934945  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/3935227
> 
> I might do one more for this series, either a wedding fic or a few years later.


End file.
